This invention relates generally to simulators and more particularly to simulation systems adapted to simulate a complex electrical, mechanical, or electromechanical system.
As is known in the art, many complex electrical, mechanical, and electromechanical systems are used by persons which must prior to their use receive training in either the maintenance or operation of the system. One approach commonly used to train such persons is to have such persons work with the actual system. There are many drawbacks to this approach. One obvious drawback is that often such systems are very expensive and thus, to build extra systems as training systems is economically unfeasible. Another drawback to this approach is that often such systems require the use of potentially dangerous operating characteristics, such as relatively high voltages. To permit a person undergoing training, particularly in maintenance of such systems, to train on an actually system operating with high voltages or other dangerous conditions is thus not desirable. Moreover, with complex systems which are in early stages of development or production, it is often not possible to have available an actual system to train maintenance technicians and operators.
Accordingly, it is also known in the art that with a complex system requiring an operator interface, one general solution to the problem of training the operator is to build a simulator which simulates the actual system. In the prior art, the general approach to simulation is to build combinations of hardware and software, typically digitally controlled, which simulate the actual operation or maintenance of the system. This general approach to system simulation, although quite suited to provide a simulator for a particular system, has one significant drawback. This drawback is that there is virtually no commonality between the hardware and software generated for one system and the hardware and software, which is generated for a relatively different system. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a simulator based upon digital software and hardware techniques, but which can be readily adapted without substantial changes in software or substantial changes in hardware to simulate any electrical, electromechanical, or mechanical system.